remixfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Koma - So F**kin Romantic
|track = So F**kin Romantic |artist = Matthew Koma |genre = House, Progressive House |label = RCA Records |tempo = 128 BPM |key = B maj |host = Beatport Play |judging_method = Judges |prize = Remix Release, Merchandise, Vouchers, Other Prize |competition_status = Completed |submission_deadline = December 7, 2015 |winner_announced_date = January 5, 2016 |winners = }} With four Billboard Top 10s and a #1 Billboard single (Grammy-award winning track "Clarity"), singer/songwriter/producer Matthew Koma has proven himself to be a genuine hitmaker. Bursting onto the global scene with Zedd on their 2012 smash “Spectrum", the LA-based singer/songwriter has co-written a multitude of chart-topping tracks. Koma has been the mastermind behind various chart topping hits including with DJ Mag #1 DJ Hardwell on his anthemic “Dare You,” Tiesto’s “Wasted,” Zedd's “Find You,” and Showtek’s “Cannonball (Earthquake),” which landed at #1 on UK Dance Chart. The genre-bending artist has also featured and co-written with Giorgio Moroder, Steve Aoki, Afrojack, Sebastian Ingrosso, Flux Pavillon, The Knocks, Fedde Le Grande, Audien, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, and more. Got what it takes to become our next Beatport Play champion? Make your mark by remixing Matthew Koma’s progressive powerhouse “So F**kin Romantic.” Enter our latest Play remix contest by December 7 for your chance to win our exclusive grand prize including an A+R meeting with RCA, a signed Matthew Koma merch pack, a pair of OPPO Digital PM-3 headphones and an official release on RCA Records. __TOC__ Original Track Prize Grand Prize * Official Release on RCA Records * A&R Meeting with RCA Records * Production Session with Matthew Koma * BLVD Supply Clothing Pack * Opportunity to Remix Matthew's Next Single * Signed Matthew Koma Merch Pack * OPPO Digital PM-3 Headphones * Sonic Charge Bundle * Tone2 Ultraspace * Sounds To Sample Elements Library Community Pick * Beatport Credits Rules OFFICIAL MATTHEW KOMA - SO F**KIN ROMANTIC REMIX CONTEST RULES NO PURCHASE NECESSARY The name of this contest is Matthew Koma - So F**kin Romantic Remix Contest (“Contest”). The participating label for the Contest is RCA Records. All entries must be uploaded and successfully submitted between November 10, 2015 and December 07, 2015 by 11:59 PM MT. Prizes Grand Prize Winner (as selected by the judge(s)): Receives one (1) Official release on RCA Records, one (1) A+R meeting with RCA Records, one (1) Signed Matthew Koma Merch Pack, one (1) BLVD Supply Clothing Pack, one (1) Opportunity to remix Matthew Koma's next single*, one (1) Collaboration session with Matthew Koma**, one (1) OPPO Digital PM-3 headphones, one (1) Sonic Charge Bundle, one (1) Tone2 UltraSpace, and one (1) Sounds To Sample Elements Library. Approximate retail value of the grand prize is $750. Community Pick (public vote): Fifty US dollars ($50) in Beatport credits. To vote, you must have a registered account on Beatport.com (free). You can vote for multiple tracks within each contest; however, you cannot vote for the same track multiple times. Any fraudulent votes will be disqualified. *Commercial release is not guarenteed. **Production sessions will be held remotely. Remix winner is responsible for vocalists performance costs. Studio and production costs are the responsibility of the remixer, with the exception of Matthew Koma’s production and studio costs, which will be gratis. All prizes are non-transferable and no substitutions or exchanges or cash equivalents will be allowed except by Sponsor. Sponsor reserves the right to substitute prizes of equal or greater value or approximately similar features for any prize mentioned in these rules due to unavailability. Portions of this prize subject to scheduling availability. Category:House Category:Progressive House Category:Completed Category:Judges Category:Remix Release Category:Merchandise Category:Vouchers Category:Other Prize Category:Vocals Category:Male Vocals Category:Beatport Play